


The One Where Hikaru and Akira Have to Look After a Baby

by headraline



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff, Funny Shit, Humor, M/M, Nephews - Freeform, Stupidity, at least one asshole child, boy/boy, i still love 'em tho, nephews are the bane of my exsistence, some kissing but not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Touya akira is NOT a morning person. Still, when his eternal rival calls with an s.o.s. about nightmarish nephews to babysit, he can't not go to the rescue.Even if it IS his one Sunday off.Shindo is so gonna owe him for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that.  
> MORE AkiHika trash.
> 
> I don't even know, the flood gates are open.
> 
> This is like my second ever one-shot (the other one is about D.Gray man and it's pretty old, like... ten years ago old.).
> 
> ...goddamn. Does this mean I'm finally over my gigantic writer's block?  
> Now, if only could find it in myself to beta my own things... but alas.  
> Enjoy this grossly unbeta'ed piece of self-indulgent AkiHika fluff.

Akira is awoken by his phone –which is not a normal occurrence by any means, he usually is up and about before anyone would ever think to call him, but today was supposed to be a Sunday, and, more importantly, a day where he had absolutely _nothing_ to do.

 _‘So who the hell is even calling?’_ he grumbles to himself as he makes the gargantuan effort of climbing out of the covers and grabbing the offending object.

Caller id: Shindou.

Of course it’d be Shindou. In the decade or so they’ve been friends/rivals, the loud-mothed, annoying blonde has changed his life in various and often plain bizarre ways –which is a concept that stretches from pushing him to evolve his Go in different and new ways to the ‘someday’ that came down to a borderline unbelievable story about Heian ghosts and possession… it even got them to joining a freaking swimming pool together because “Just ‘cause we sit and play Go all day as a day job doesn’t mean we have to get arthritic and flopsy like old man Kuwabara”. Rest his soul, the former Honinbou would surely have a few choice words for his successor, but hey, at age 24 Shindou is the youngest person to ever win the Honinbo title, months short of the man’s passing, and that kind of allows a little bit of leeway for eccentricity. Like the fact that Shindou _still_ dyes his bangs blond.

Still. “Shindou, this is _rude,_ even for you.”

“Aww, did I wake you up from your beauty sleep, princess?” being best friends/rivals with him, Hikaru was one of the few people in the world to know that, in reality, Akira is _not_ a morning person and very much likes to sleep when he can allow himself to.

“Hey, fuck you, ok? What do you want?”

“Oh, yeah! I need your help! It’s important!”

Well, that never bodes well.  “Shindou, no.” Touya’s voice already sounds defeated, like he knows that no matter how he protests, he’ll end up saying yes –he never could say no to his rival.

“Shindou yes.” The other counters, “If you do this one thing for me I’ll forever be in your debt and literally do any one thing you want in return!”

 _‘_ Any _one thing?’_ Akira’s mind goes to places he thought were gone after adolescence. He sits there a couple seconds, looking at nothing with his eyebrows raised, before he remembers that Hikaru can’t see him over the phone. He sighs. “Let’s hear it.”

“I’ve been blackmailed into babysitting my nightmare of a nephew and he won’t stop screaming and it’s a complete torture and I don’t know what to do!”

There’s so many things wrong with that statement and its context that Touya doesn’t even bother picking one in particular. “Why would you think I know how to care for a child?” that could be one.

“I don’t know! You’re the Juudan!” oh right, he did wrestle the title back from Ogata-sensei and back into his family a couple years back, “Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” Shindou’s voice on the other end of the line is getting increasingly frustrated –and Akira is secretly enjoying it, but just a little. “I just… please? I panicked and you were the only person I could think of.”

 _‘Dick move, Shindou.’_ Actually, Touya can’t fault him too much for the unfortunate phrasing –it’s not like he ever openly told the other about his feelings, and back when they were kids it was so easy to play everything off as rivalry and a deep, deep passion for the game of Go. Not that that stopped him from openly disapproving every occasional boyfriend or girlfriend Shindou’s had in the last few years, but that’s another story. The damage is done anyway, and the plea makes him cave. “…Fine.”

“Great! Come to my place as soon as you can!”

 

Even before stepping through his rival’s doorstep, Touya knows some part of him is going to regret this. But there’s no backing down now, considering he can already hear Shindou’s call of “Coming!” and the door to the apartment promptly swings open.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Voice slightly breathless from probably running to the door at lightning speed and eyes positively beaming, Hikaru practically drags him inside, where Touya can hear a child loudly complaining.

“It’s not fair!!! You’re a meanieface!!!” and other various exclamation coming from a small toddler who’s apparently hiding behind an armchair. There’s kifu papers all over the living room floor and an opened bag of toys that obviously tumbled to the floor and spilled its contents.

Akira can already feel this won’t end well, but smiles despite himself at his rival’s helplessness. “What.. happened here, Shindou?”

Seeing a new person, the child, about four or so, was shy for a second but then shouted at the top of his tiny lungs: “Uncle Hikaru is mean to me! He hit me!”

“Did you really hit a child, Shindou?” the Juudan’s hair nearly whips Hikaru in the face, he turns around that fast.

“Of course not!” the blond defended himself, clearing his voice in embarrassment moments after, “I just swatted his hand away when I saw him try to tear apart my kifu, but I didn’t hit him, I swear!”

“Uncle Hikaru is a meanieface!” the child repeats, batting his tiny hands on the armchair, “I just wanted to make paper boats!”

Akira can understand the horror at the mere mention of somebody making paper boats out of kifus, but… “Shindou. It’s not like you can’t recreate these from memory…” he says, not quite reprimanding him but still shaking his head as he bends to pick up the papers.

“I know! I know…” his rival says, bending forward as well to help, “I just panicked, okay? It was the kifu I made of my last game with…”

 _‘Ah. That explains it.’_ The precious game that was never finished. “Don’t worry about it. I’m here now.” He instinctively says, not really knowing why that should cheer Hikaru up but feeling pleasantly surprised when it does.

Hikaru smiles at him, with the face he reserves only for the moments he really is happy, unguarded and open in a way he never is with anybody else, and Akira wonders if the blonde knows he would do just about anything for that smile. “How did you get conned into babysitting anyway?” he asks instead, as they stand up with the gathered stacks.

Shindou huffs at the question. “My cousin dropped here out of nowhere and said she was going shopping with my mom for today and they never get to do anything together anymore, and was all _oh would you look at that, you have nothing to do today? Watch Iwamoto for me, will you? Thanks you’re a dear_ , and she just freaking left!” he recounted, putting on a shrill voice to imitate his cousin that made even little Iwamoto giggle at it; “What kind of parent just leaves their child at somebody’s home? What if I decided not to care and left?”

“But you do care. She probably knows that.” The fond smile Akira gave him together with that statement makes Hikaru pause his rant and his expression shift from upset to sheepish.

“Well, I…”

For a moment, the two rivals almost forgot about the child still clinging to his armchair like the floor could bite, and they stand there, eyes locked in a silent conversation of sorts.

“I’m hungry!” little Iwamoto finally says, probably fed-up with being ignored. Hikaru closes his eyes like he can’t even stand the poor child’s voice, and it makes Akira chuckle.

“Hey. You’re stressed out.” He says, lowering his tone not to upset the child even more, as he takes the stacks of kifu from Shidnou’s hands and shifts them to one arm so he can pat his rival’s shoulder reassuringly with his free hand. “What say you go fix up some food for the baby and I keep him entertained?”

There’s a derailment in Hikaru’s thoughts that makes him chuckle. “It kinda sounds like you’re my wife right now.” He comments, not without a hint of embarrassment.

Touya fervently hope his cheeks are not as red as they seem. “Oh please, I could _so_ choose a much better husband.” He counters, knowing not to get mad at the friendly banter.

“Please? Please you! I’m a total catch, haven’t you been paying attention at the pool?”

 _‘Kinda been trying not to.’_ Touya just shakes his head at him, clears his voice and then nods towards the child. Knowing better than leaving his hellish nephew to his own devices much longer, Hikaru relents and goes for the kitchen. “See? I totally knew calling you was a good idea.”

“Oh, by the way, you owe me _big time_ , Shindou!” the Juudan remarks for a second, turning his attention to the child just as the Honinbou shot back a “Yes, whatever you wish, _princess_!” to him that he prefers not to dwell on.

He leans down, both hands on his legs, and tries to smile his friendliest, most polite smile. “Hello? Iwamoto-kun?”

Suddenly shy –as children are bound to be around strangers at first – the little one tries to hide his face behind the armchair, and shakes his head. “My mommy calls me Momo.”

It’s adorable, and despite the age difference the child does resemble his uncle a little bit, which makes Akira wonder how Hikaru was like as a baby and whether there are pictures of such a legendary thing. Either way, his smile widens and softens into something a little more genuine, and he extends a hand. “I’m Akira.” He introduces himself, “I’m a friend of your uncle. I promise you, he’s not mean. You were just touching something very important, which is a no-no.”

Touya speaks slowly and gently, and sure enough the four year old gradually steps out from his hiding place. “I only wanted paper boats…” he sniffles, the portrait of innocence personified.

From the kitchen, Shindou’s voice can be heard: “Oh don’t fall for that tone, Touya! The little munchkin is pure evil!”

Akira has to wonder how much mischief the little one has carried out to warrant such distrust from Hikaru, but he’s probably about to find out. Ignoring the blonde’s remark, he keeps his attention to Iwamoto.

“How about we find some paper we can actually use to make boats?” he proposes, and the child’s eyes lit up in an instant, “Something nice and colourful?”

“Yaaay!!” Momo extends his chubby little arms in the classic ‘pick-me-up’ gesture, and Akira complies.

They manage to find an old notebook they can tear pages out of and some colored pens to decorate the paper, and Hikaru has to say he’s impressed with Akira’s boat-making skills, not to mention that Iwamoto is being surprisingly civil, if still hyper and attention-seeking like all children are bound to be.

“Again! Again! I wanna do the airplane again!”

“Momo, you’re not that light. Akira’s arms are tired, and you still haven’t picked up your toys from the floor.” Hikaru tries to be stern, he really does, but there’s only so much screaming he can put up with before conceding, and he looks to his rival with a tired gaze. “Do you mind?”

True enough, Akira is quite tired –they made the paper boats while Shindou fixed lunch for the child, getting Iwamoto to actually eat what his uncle cooked was a whole other endeavour, which ended with Momo splashing them both with sauce and Akira having to change in one of Hikaru’s shirts; then the child decided to completely empty the toy bag Shindou’s cousin left for him to decide which toys to play with, and for some reason constantly demanded Touya’s attention, favouring him over Hikaru and almost purposefully being mean to the blonde and trying to get Akira to be on his side.

More than once, Momo seemed to hug Akira tight for no reason at all and look at Hikaru badly –like he was the only one allowed to touch Touya. Which made the blond embarrassingly aware of the fact that the idea to not be allowed to touch Touya bothered him. _‘Where the hell did that come from?_ ’ he asked himself, _‘And am I really jealous of the fact that a_ kid _is stealing my rival’s attention from me?’_ Also, the child seemed to immediately get angry whenever Touya was paying attention to Shindou and not to him, and physically lashed out when he saw the two pros were sitting next to each other, close enough that their sides were touching, and threw a huge tantrum just to sit in-between them. But hey, Momo seems to like him and Shindou is visibly frustrated, so what’s one more airplane, right?

“Okay, but one last time, hm?” he offers opening his arms for Momo to come to him, “Listen to me, Momo. I do this for you, and then you go be a good boy and pick up your toys, okay?”

“Okay…” the child replies, almost shyly, and Touya finally lifts him up over his head and starts spinning around.

“Woo~ here comes the airplane!!! Look out!!” he coos, turning the child this and that way, and prompting fits of excited giggles.

 

“I like you a lot better than uncle Hikaru!” Iwamoto eventually declares, with all the finality a sleepy four years old is capable of.

The small child was surprisingly true to his word and did pick up his own toys to put them in the bag, and as a reward uncle Hikaru let him have one kifu to play with –apparently kifu paper was more interesting than regular paper to Momo, if only because he knows he isn’t supposed to touch it. Despite it being a recording of a not-so-important game, Shindou’s heart still cried a bit when the four year old ripped and tore the paper into shape only he could interpret; and he was touched by Touya’s comforting gesture, when his rival subtly placed a hand on his forearm, rubbing tiny caresses in place with his thumb.

He offers a grateful look just as little Momo notices the exchange. “No! No, no, no!!!” the child cries, suddenly not interested in the kifu paper anymore and tugging Akira’s hand away. Shindou realizes that he really misses the contact, and feels irrationally mad at his nephew, for the way he clings to Touya, hugging and grabbing at him, and pulling his hair –like how unfair was that? He never even got to touch Touya’s hair, shouldn’t eternal rivals have first dibs?

Remembering that this is his _four years old_ nephew, who is just a child and is just being childish, Hikaru forces his mind to slam on the brakes and covers both eyes with his hands.

Truth to be told, he’s always felt an underlying… _something_ going on between them, something that went beyond normal friendship or even healthy rivalry that neither of them ever addressed –then again, their relationship started as flat-out obsession for each other and various degrees of people would agree that nothing about the way they interact is ‘healthy’. It’s just something he could never quite identify, and that Hikaru tried to drown into the endless parade of partners, between his 17 and 22, before realizing it was a pointless endeavour: his rivalry, or whatever-it-was with Akira, made every relationship meaningless, because at every movie date he wondered what Akira would think, at every dinner he’d find himself musing over Akira’s little quirks and the way he got mad when people watched him eat… and then one time, while he was having sex with his latest boyfriend –a pretty, petite guy with long black hair– he found himself distractedly wondering whether it would feel different if Akira was the one under him, which surprisingly sounded more inviting than the current person under him, already naked and panting, and that was the point he decided to step off the dating pool for a while. Seriously, what the hell, right?

All through this, whatever this unsaid thing between them was, Touya always kept it quiet; so Shindou mused it wasn’t that big of a deal…

…and yet, if now he’s finding himself literally jealous of a four years old, well. He’d be pretty dumb if he couldn’t put all the pieces together.

 _‘Out of all the times to have this kind of epiphany…’_ he sneaks a sort-of concerned look at his rival, wondering what his reaction would be if he told him ‘Hey, I kind of just realized I’ve had a gargantuan crush on you for all these years!’; and his heart flutters a bit at the vaguely sheepish smile Touya sends back to him, while holding the still fussing child and rubbing circle’s on little Momo’s back in an attempt to soothe him back into sleepiness.

Hikaru wonders indeed. His rival was always so reserved about this kind of thing, so much so that he doesn’t even know whether Akira ever had a partner or not –the two times Shindou himself tried to be a bro and set him up with someone were painfully awkward… the first blind date was with a girl, and Akira just bored her into leaving by talking about go; then the second time the blonde tried to introduce him to a dude from the same swimming pool they go to because ‘You never know, you might be into it’, but that ended badly as well, with the guy coming onto Touya a bit too strong and Hikaru himself having to step in because… no. Bad judgment call on his part, that guy was totally a creep. Or something. Either way Hikaru didn’t like what he saw.

Touya didn’t seem to mind his intervention anyway –and after a while Shindou started to wonder if his rival simply didn’t like anyone at all… he wouldn't put it past Akira for the goban to be his one true love, and yet… he _has_ to feel somewhat the same. He at least has to feel _something_ , right? That’s just the kind of bond they have, if he feels something there, then clearly Akira knows it’s there too.

The only problem here is how to go about it while still seeming casual, on the off-chance he completely misinterpreted the occasional looks he caught on Touya’s face every once in a while. Something that is even more difficult to do when there is a clingy child to put to sleep and your rival/sort-of-crush is busy softly singing him to sleep.

Eventually the afternoon nap time wins over, and the two title holders manage to put the child to sleep in Shindou’s bed.

Akira collapses onto the couch next to his rival, head thrown back and air leaving his chest in a deep sigh.

“Told you my nephew is a demon.” The smirk is practically audible in Hikaru’s voice.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Touya manages, not even turning to look at the other, “But he sure is quite a handful.” Momo was cute as heck, but he kept pulling on Akira’s hair and asking uncomfortable questions, like ‘Why do you have girl hair?’ or ‘Why did uncle Hikaru call you princess?’ and ‘Are you really a princess?’ So, all in all, the young Juudan is quite glad they finally got the little one to sleep.

“You know… I really appreciate you coming over to help.” The change in tone makes Akira turn his head to look over at his rival, and he immediately wishes he didn’t.

There Hikaru is, in a tank top and sweatpants –which Touya swears should _not_ be legal on the man, just as it shouldn’t be legal for a Go player to get so toned just by swimming twice a week– sitting on his side, with an arm draped over the headrest and his head propped onto his hand, hair mussed and lips slightly parted in a smile worthy of a magazine cover.

He fights down the urge to reach over, he fights it valiantly, but his voice still falters. “W-well. Don’t worry about it.” The young Juudan finds it in himself to smile back. “You still owe me, though.”

“Jesus Christ, for how you handled the little demon you get to ask me anything.” The response is so quick that it makes Touya think little Momo literally tormented poor Hikaru any number of past times the blonde had to babysit alone. It makes him chuckle, up until his rival’s face turns back serious and fixes a kind of _look_ on him. “And I mean _anything._ ”

And then there’s silence. Akira forces down an empty swallow –it couldn’t be. His rival is not suggesting what he thinks he’s suggesting. He’s got to be imagining it, he’s seeing what he wants to see, right? But they always read each other the best… every other time he ever tried to read Shindou’s face, he was always able to tell.

 _‘Fuck it. It’s worth a shot.’_ He decides, and takes a deep breath. “Hikaru.”

The hoarse quality in his rival’s voice, as he croaks out a “Yeah?” tells Akira he’s probably just as nervous.

“…kiss me.” And just like that, they’re kissing. Hikaru doesn’t question it, doesn’t seem taken aback in the slightest, and doesn’t waste time.

It’s almost as if he was counting on it, and lunges on Touya the second the words are out of his mouth, to replace them with his own lips.

Shindou’s hands dive into Akira’s hair, sifting through, grasping and pulling and holy crap, it’s heaven –Hikaru never thought hair alone could be sexy, but has to reconsider: Touya’s hair is sexy as all hell. It’s soft, silky and nineteen kinds of perfect. Pulling on his hair also seems to have some interesting results, as Touya throws his head back and moans softly, valiantly trying not to make too much noise.

But he’s clearly enjoying the feeling of Hikaru hands and lips on him and hey, since they got started, who is Shindou to end it? He drops one hand from the other’s hair, down through the front of the shirt he lent him, and tugs hard enough to convey his order without stopping the kiss.

Sure enough, Akira understands and lets Shindou’s hand guide his hips, throwing one leg on his rival’s other side and effectively straddling him. God, if he knew all it would take for this to happen was to ask, he would have done it so long ago. He instinctively grinds down on Hikaru’s hips, and the gasp that leaves the blonde’s mouth in reaction is practically an invitation to Akira’s tongue.

 _‘I knew joining the swimming pool was a good idea.’_ Shindou finds himself thinking, considering the long minutes they’ve spent now without the need for parting to breathe; sleeping nephew in the other room forgotten.

“Uncle Hikaru!!!” …or mostly forgotten, until the call from behind the closed door makes them both nearly jump out of their skin. They both feel slightly guilty for making out when there’s a child sleeping just a room away, but not guilty enough to actually feel bad about it, and Akira chuckles, leaning his forehead against Hikaru’s chest –something he probably fantasized a little too long about doing.

“Want me to get it?”

Again, it sounds so much like they’re married, that Hikaru wonders how could they be so blind and not notice it before. He might actually have to thank his nephew for this. He checks his watch. “Nah. Cousin Mariko should be back anytime now, let’s just go see what the little munchkin wants.”

Predictably, Momo runs up to Akira and demands to be held as soon as he sees the two enter the room while still holding hands.

They’re saved from another tantrum by the doorbell, followed by the voice of what Touya can only assume is Shindou’s cousin. “Hikaru, dear? I’m back!”

It’s practically music to the blonde’s ears, and he practically floats to the door.

Sure enough, the dear cousin has several shopping bags with her and looks blissfully relaxed. “Hey, sorry I’m a bit late, but aunt Mitsuko and I stopped at this absolutely lovely café on the way to—” She is surprised to see a stranger holding up her child, but Hikaru is practically beaming at her so she trusts his judgement. “Oh, hello. I didn’t know Hikaru would have any friends over.” She comments, watching how Hikaru’s friend hands him the child upon her arrival.

“You want to take him?” Akira whispers holding the mostly still sleepy Momo out to Shindou, who gets the idea and takes the child as a reassurance for his cousin, momentarily brushing Akira’s arms in the process but very obviously quite comfortable in doing so –coming to think of it, they were always touching each other one way or another, brushing hands over the goban here and there, bumping shoulders as they walked and such…

Crap, for being masters of reading ahead, they really were quite blind in this one.

Touya, now child-free, politely bows to Shindou’ cousin. “Nice to meet you, Mariko-san. I’m a colleague of Shindou, my name is Touya Akira.”

As if he even needs to introduce himself to anyone in Hikaru’s family. “Oh, _you’re_ Touya Akira?” she indeed says with a smile, “Hikaru told us everything about you!”

Akira raises an eyebrow at him. “I sincerely hope not.” He jokes, now curious about what is so interesting about him that Hikaru talks about it with a cousin he doesn’t even really like.

“Oh, yes, he always tells us about this or that match, and how brilliant you are, and how he always looks up to you~”

“Mariko, you’re doing that thing again.” Hikaru cuts in, turning red, “You know, the thing where you start talking just to listen yourself talk? Knock it off.”

“Stop being mean Hikaru.” She reprimands, but doesn’t seem to fazed. Little Iwamoto also supplies a sleepy “see? Told you he’s a meanieface.” that has so little feeling behind it, it makes even the subject of the insult chuckle affectionately; and the conversation topic shifts.

“How was Momo? Did he misbehave?”

For one second, Hikaru is tempted to tell her how much of a demon child her son is, but… considering he just got the hottest make out session he ever experienced out of this day, he can cut the kid some slack. “Nah, he was actually pretty okay.” He assures, handing the child over to his mother, “He likes Akira a lot.”

“Mommy, mommy, when I grow up I wanna marry Akira-san!”

It’s obviously the irrational statement of a child with a baby-crush, but Hikaru can’t help but bristle a little at it, and it amuses Akira to no end. He has to bring a hand to his mouth to keep the giggles in.

Mariko notices her cousin’s back stiffen like a broom, and his colleague barely holding in the laughter but still subtly twining his fingers in Hikaru’s with his free hand… that’s interesting. Either way, it’s not like she can let her son believe he can marry a grown-ass man, so she decides to cut the boys some slack. “I’m afraid you can’t do that, Momo.” She tells her child, rocking him slightly.

“Why not? I wanna!”

“I know baby, but Akira-san is too much older than you, when you grow up he’ll be even older…” she explains, through her baby’s mini-tantrum, as he shakes his head with the fierce childish conviction that he’s going to grow up and marry Akira. This calls for drastic measures, she thinks, and one last look at the boys tells her they’re not really going to be too mad about it. “Besides, Akira-san is already married.”

Momo blinks, eyes wide and confused. “Really?”

“Yeah baby, he’s married to uncle Hikaru.” That sends the blond into embarrassed sputters and even the more composed Touya-kun is quite taken aback. Neither of them move to deny, though, whether because her suspicions are possibly true or simply to get the child off their back Mariko can’t quite tell, but the idea amuses her greatly. “And you can’t marry somebody who’s already married. But hey, that means Akira-san is your uncle too, aren’t you happy?”

Momo doesn’t look convinced. “And we can play together again?”

Shindou wonders if all the males of his family are just destined to be obsessed with Touya Akira, and his expression softens. “Sure thing, munchkin. If you behave and are a good boy for your mommy, you’ll get to play with Akira any time you want.” He says, ruffling his nephew’s hair –he feels Akira’s hand tighten around his as a signal that he’s not quite ready to babysit the little menace again yet, but chuckles it off for the time being.

“See?” Mariko says, smiling patiently at her son, “Now say bye-bye to uncle Hikaru and uncle Akira~ Bye-bye~”

“Bye-bye~” Momo finally smiles at them, before all but hiding in his mother’s chest, finally dead to the world –with the sole exception of his mother’s embrace.

 

Finally left alone, the two Go players breathe a sigh of relief. “She doesn’t seem too bad.” Akira muses, after a while.

“Yeah, she’s not that bad, I guess.” Shindou concedes, picking up the ruined kifu paper that was left on his coffee table and going for the bin, “And it was nice of her to get Momo off your back.” Touya legit laughs at that one, “It’s just… we don’t have much in common. And she lets that child get away with way too much. I swear, that kid has no discipline.”

Following behind him, Akira hugs Hikaru from the back and lightly kisses his shoulder. “Shindou Hikaru talking about discipline? _There’_ s a tall tale.” He remarks amusedly while Hikaru turns his head to half-heartedly glare at him over his shoulders.

“Hey. I can be _plenty_ disciplined.” Turning around completely, the blond snakes his arms around Touya’s midriff and is clearly thinking about continuing where they left off.

Akira scoffs and shakes his head, but does lean both forearms on either one of Hikaru’s shoulders. “How do you even manage to make that sound dirty?” he asks, managing to get the question out a split-second before Hikaru leaves a little peck on his lips, then slowly inching down his jawline and towards his neck.

“I don’t know, are you thinking about what it would take to discipline me?” the young Honinbou asks, smirking against the skin of Touya’s neck at the shudder he prompts, “Or maybe about me doing it to you?”

The significantly more intense intake of breath that one brings out makes Hikaru literally lick his lips in anticipation. Then Akira decides he’s had enough of his rival keeping the _sente_ to himself and bites at his lower lip. “How about you shut up and get to the point?” he asks, lips still brushing the blonde’s.

“Oh, I will.” All this arguing back and forth feels familiar, and Hikaru can’t help but feel incredibly amused at how their bedroom talk is apparently not so different from their goban talk.

 _‘God, we’ve been having sex for years and we didn’t even know.’_ Well, some of their most beautiful games did leave both of them literally panting and in a sort of blissfully sated state, but they never thought much of it, chalking it down to a great passion for the game, not for each other.

“Really? I’m starting to think you’re all talk.” Still, fighting words have been spoken, and Hikaru literally traps his rival into his arms and advances towards the bedroom door, forcing Akira to back up towards it as well.

There’s only one way this can end.

“You did _not_ just say that.”

“I think I just did.”

“You’re _so_ gonna get it.”

“Bring it.”

_~end~_


End file.
